Uzlode
Uzlode is the BrightSlime Complien. It belongs to the Light and Cosmic Elements. It grows into Latsinoid, which grows into Uzmeroid or misgrows into Iptinova. Appearance Uzlode is a small, violet colored Complien composed mostly of translucent slime. It has both solid and liquid properties, and behaves like gelatin when handled. Under starlight, Uzlode glitters faintly, though does not display this property when exposed to artificial light, nor when exposed to the light of its current home solar system's central star (i.e. daylight). Its most defining trait is its large, single eye, which can come in shades of white, blue, orange, red, and, most commonly, yellow. This eye constantly emits soft light, allowing it to be seen even in total darkness. It is typically poking at least partially out of its protective slime mass to prevent its own body from obstructing its sight, but when Uzlode is idle or resting it may retract fully inside. Its durable, but highly sensitive optical nerves - ranging from magenta to reddish in coloration - are fully manipulable and function as a makeshift hand. Information Originating from the distant reaches of space, Uzlode has made its home on a variety of planets and moons, thriving in environments other Compliens would be deterred or killed by. It possesses a vaguely curious but largely inert demeanor, only a low, pseudo intelligence driving it forward. Wandering without aim or purpose, it congregates into loose groups that share feeding grounds, though is not otherwise particularly social, its interactions with others of its kind often limited to accidentally bumping into each other and nothing more. These "puddles" of Uzlode - as groups are informally called - are mostly content to watch the world go by - observing, but seldom participating. Some do, however, take interest in nocturnal Compliens, which it turns its gaze towards with primitive interest. These objects of fixation are sometimes followed, whether its company is wanted or not, and it does not seem to be able to read hostility. While this is bad news for individuals who inadvertently make themselves nuisances and easy targets, the population of the species as a whole is rarely impacted, as it reproduces asexually and prolifically, and its nutritionally-lacking body is not an appetizing meal to most predatory Compliens. It feeds primarily on minerals, water, and light. It prefers water in frozen form, absorbing snow and ice into its body to be melted and separated from impurities. Uzlode does not seem to discriminate between whether said water is animate or not, and has been known to prey on Frost Element Compliens, although is weak enough that it can be removed and outpaced with relative ease. Through its pupil it absorbs and consumes light, though it only seems to actively seek moon and starlight, as particularly bright or harsh sources - like that from artificial sources or daylight - can damage it or cause symptoms similar to malnutrition. It sheds dim light from its eye as a form of waste, and this light can be brightened or concentrated into a hot beam, which it turns on attackers when provoked. However, at worst it can only melt butter, and the heat itself is more uncomfortable than dangerous. The true threat these Compliens pose is blindness, which can result from looking a particularly angry one in the eye. Habitat Carried across space by asteroids and Uzmeroids, Uzlodes can be found on almost any celestial body, but favor places with sub-freezing temperatures, thin or absent atmospheres, and exposed minerals unfettered by plants or other forms of life. On planets hospitable to more conventional forms of life, it is driven away by light pollution and only come out at night. It prefers mountainous regions, where the elevation brings it closer to the stars and the rocky surface dotted by snow and ice gives it ample nutrition. This combination of factors and isolation may lead terrestrial life to consider it a rarity, but space faring creatures have come to consider it vermin, so common are Uzlode on the surfaces of barren moons and asteroids. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Uzlode here. Origin Some insights on Uzlode's origins. Name Uzlode is a portmanteau of ooze and lodestar, the term for a navigational star such as Polaris. Design Uzlode is inspired by a variety of typical fictional slimes, also taking cue from stock fictional eyeball monsters. Trivia *Iptinova was the first phase of Uzlode's growth that was conceived of, though very few Uzlode actually grow into this stage. Gallery Spells Category:Compliens Category:Light Element Category:Cosmic Element Category:Purple Compliens Category:Proto-sapient Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Made by Nove NuVonde Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Common Compliens Category:Celestial Compliens Category:Mountainous Compliens Category:Invasive Compliens Category:Slime Compliens Category:Lithovorous Compliens Category:Glacivorous Compliens Category:Photovorous Compliens Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Compliens in a branched growth Category:Compliens in a Misgrowth Category:Created in 2018